Locker
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: After Atem dies,Anzu takes possession of his puzzle.However,is it a gift or a curse?And is it possible to love someone who is dead?Vanish.No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Very short one shot. This was inspired by real events that happened to me today, that when I got to thinking about them, I was like, "Gosh. That fits Vanish shipping." And...writing it helped my find some closure. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

I waved goodbye to my friends as they headed away, off to finish the tasks they needed to in order register to be a senior at Domino High School. I turned to my new locker, wanting to open it to make sure it worked. I glanced to my left and sighed, wishing I had been given my locker from last year, merely one away. Shaking myself to clear my thoughts, I spun the combination in, amazed at how smoothly the locked twirled and the handle slid up. Grinning, I opened what could be a perfect locker.

My smile quickly fell and my face twisted into that of horror. Suddenly, I realized what locker I had been given as I looked upon the items the locker still held.

No thoughts swirled through my mind. Tears stung behind my wide sapphire eyes and the people in the hallway stopped as I gasped loudly, feeling like I had been sucker punched. I stumblingly backed away from what to anyone else would have seemed like inoffensive objects.

"Yuugi…" Even I could here the despair and anguish that twisted the call for my friend.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuugi slowly turn to face me, a look of confusion on his face. I pointed at the blue locker.

"They gave me _his _locker!" I cried out, my dam bursting and tears rushing from my face, smearing my mascara. Yuugi rushed to my side as my knees gave out and I fell to the floor, sobbing. I no longer cared that other students and teachers were watching me.

Jonouchi and Honda hovered beside Yuugi and me, unsure of what to do. They looked miserably upon the contents of the locker. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed, ignoring the quizzical looks that were thrown my way as Yuugi rubbed my back soothingly.

I felt nothing. I felt numb. How could the school do this to me? My best friend Mutou Atemu had died at the end of the previous school year and no one had thought to clean out his locker? And then they assigned it to his best friend?

"This was the last place I saw him…" I whispered brokenly.

I pinched my eyes tighter close as the memory of the last time I had seen him alive passed through my mind. I had been in a rush and was trying to leave. I had only spoken a few words to him. He had looked so carefree that afternoon. Smiling the way he would have any day. Neither of us knowing that it would be his last.

I would never forget the wave of emotions that flowed through me when I was first told of an Egyptian exhibit at the local museum collapsing, killing everyone involved. I thought fleetingly of how Atemu had volunteered at museum because he one day wanted to go into Egyptology. Then I received the text from Jonouchi.

Atemu had been killed when the ancient stones taken from the tomb of an unnamed Pharaoh had given way and fallen on him and three others. I had screamed out and fell to the ground, curling into a ball. I had never before felt such unimaginable pain.

Now, I was fighting back the need to scream out again. I lifted my head and looked again at the notebooks he had so carefully decorated with pictures of his favorite Duel Monsters cards. I bit my lip as I eyed the Millennium Puzzle hanging from the top hook of his old locker. My locker.

It winked at me in the dim lighting. Somehow giving me the strength to stand. Yuugi hovered at my side, fighting his own tears as I reached for the necklace. Something Atemu had treasured. I lifted the heavy, gold pendant in my hand, feeling the weight and smooth gold of it.

"There are over five hundred lockers in this school…How did I end up with his?" I asked no one in particular.

My friends moved closer to me. "Well…maybe it's his way of saying goodbye." Yuugi whispered.

I gathered Atemu's forgotten books and necklace in my arms. I had to take them to his family. I couldn't just leave them there…

"I think you should change lockers. I don't like the thought of you usin' his." Jonouchi spoke up.

I shook my head fiercely, my eyes narrowing. "I want this locker." Yuugi had a point. Maybe this was his way of saying goodbye to me. As our last goodbye had been fast and superficial. I clutched the books to my chest, my hand tightening around his puzzle.

A teacher not much older than us slowly walked towards us, holding a cardboard box. Her face gave away the grief she felt for us. "Is that not your stuff?"

I shook my head, not looking at her. "It's Atemu's." I whispered.

She nodded and set the box down at my feet. "That's what I thought. Just put it in here." She glanced over at two boys who were pretending to fiddle with their lockers, but were really watching the spectacle I was producing with my friends, as if they had front row seats to a soap opera. "Come along boys," she murmured, leading them away.

I kneeled beside the box and began to set the stuff inside it. Jonouchi and Honda turned away and began to direct passing students and teachers away from me.

I stared brokenly down at the puzzle as I placed it in the box. Atemu had spent eight years working on it and had left it in his locker that day for some unknown reason. I choked back a sob as I began to fold the flaps of the box closed, Yuugi's hand shot out and his fingers curled around my wrist. I slowly turned to face him, tears brimming in my eyes again.

His face was blank as he opened the box containing the forgotten school books and prized possession of his best friend. A boy that could have been considered his twin or brother from their closeness. I refrained from stopping Yuugi as he opened the box again. He reached inside for the puzzle and picked it up, holding it out to me.

My throat tightened and I looked up at him through my blurry vision. "Yuugi…"

Yuugi stared into my azure eyes with his violet ones. "He would have wanted you to have it."

I shook my head. "No…you helped him put it together." And I was right; Yuugi had been there, supporting Atemu even when he had gotten frustrated because the pieces weren't fitting together quite right.

Yuugi shook his head. "You're wrong. The day he met you he finally finished it. He said that your dream of wanting to dance is what inspired him to finish the puzzle. He told me that for you to feel so passionate about your dream caused him to feel a renewed passion for his love of Egyptology."

Tears dripped from my eyes as I stared down at the puzzle. "Why did he leave it behind? He always wore it." I whispered.

Yuugi shrugged. "Atemu always had an odd way of knowing about the future, Anzu. Maybe he somehow knew that that day was going to be his last…and that you would be the one to get his locker. Maybe he left this here for you to find."

With a shakey hand, I reached out and gently took the puzzle from Yuugi. "I would not have wanted any of you to have been the ones to find it. We've all been through enough pain healing from his leaving. I would not have wished opening that locker and realizing it was his on anyone. Not even Marik."

Yuugi laughed as I made the small joke at the end about Marik. None of us could stand him because he was such a jerk. We considered him to be evil. As evil as anyone could be in high school.

Hearing Yuugi laugh is what allowed me to place the necklace over my head and sigh as the heavy puzzle swung down, hitting against my stomach. It felt warm, as if a piece of Atemu was locked inside the puzzle and would forever be with me. I returned Yuugi's smile.

"Thank you, Yuugi."

Yuugi nodded and closed the box. We both stood as the teacher from before came back to us and picked up the box, smiling sadly at us as she took it away to the administrations office. I closed Atemu's locker –my locker- and turned to face my friends. Yuugi reached up and brushed away a trace of my smeared mascara, cleaning my black tears away and causing me to smile at his casual touch.

"You know, you could always put a picture of the two of you in it. So that way it'll be your locker." Yuugi suggested.

I turned back to glance at the locker. Our locker. "You know, Yuugi. I don't have to put a picture in our locker for it to be ours. It already is." I turned back to my friends and smiled.

Seeing me smile caused them to smile. Honda nodded his head towards the exit. "Let's go grab a bit to eat. I'm starving."

Jonouchi punched his shoulder. "You just cleaned out my fridge! How are you still hungry?"

Honda grinned. "I'm a growing boy!"

Jonouchi grabbed Honda in a head lock and I laughed along with my friends as we started heading towards the exit. I stopped when I felt something warm brush against my cheek. I raised a hand to my cheek and looked to my left. For the briefest of moments, I saw Atemu standing next to me. He smiled and waved at me before fading away. I lifted my hand from my cheek and waved to him as well, realizing that I was standing in the exact spot that I had last seen him.

"Good bye, Atemu."

I felt closure wrap its warm arms around me as I turned and caught up with my friends, walking beside Yuugi.

As long as I had my friends, I would never be alone. My small hand cupped the side of the puzzle, the same way that I had seen Atemu do so many times.

* * *

><p>Ok...so I didn't get to keep the item in my friend's locker that I felt connected to. I put on a brave face and put it in the box. And I also didn't get the goodbye that Anzu did. But, whatever. I also changed the way that my friend died so that it would fit. Review please. No flames as I'm at the end of my emotional rope today.<p>

~Azarath101


	2. 4 Months Earlier

I'm continuing this thanks to Sara Darkotter. This chapter isn't as good as the first, but I just wanted to get the part of how Atem died out of the way. Better chapters to come. Also, you can now follow me on twitter. MutantEnemy6789 Also, please go vote for my InuYasha fanfic at Born For Each Other. Link's on my profile.

I own nothing. Oh, and I didn't have time to proof. Soo...sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Months Earlier<strong>

Mutou Atem rolled his shoulders to release the kinks in them from carrying the heavy burden that was his black backpack. The final bell of the day had just rung and he was currently shoving his notebooks in his locker. He smiled as he thought how it was Friday. He would be able to work at the museum that afternoon.

Thinking about the museum always made him happy. Egyptology was his passion and he loved it almost as much as Duel Monsters.

He placed his last notebook -one covered with pictures of Kuriboh- in his locker and glanced down at his Millennium Puzzle. The curator of the museum –Shadi- was always so thrilled about it. Saying that it had once belonged to the Nameless Pharaoh whose tomb they were preparing to show.

His ebony brow twitched. Of course, to everyone else the Pharaoh was nameless. But, to him, Shadi, and the other three that worked the exhibit (Mana, Mahado, and Bakura) he wasn't nameless. They knew his real name.

A name that no one wanted to let out to the public. Because it was the same as his own.

He chuckled as he thought of how Mana had reacted when Shadi had told them.

_"Wait? The Pharaoh's name is Atem! But Atem is Atem! That's freaky!"_

Mana, a petite brunette with large green eyes, was the lively one of the museum group. She had then insisted that they give Atem a "cool nickname" to tell the two apart. And Mahado, Mana's boyfriend, has suggested "Yami" because, as Mahado later explained to him in private, he could "sense a power in him that was dark, yet his soul was light and pure."

Atem rolled his eyes. Mahado was one of his best friends, but sometimes, he was way heavy on the myths.

Atem was preparing to close his locker when someone jumped on his back from behind. He yelped and tensed, preparing to fight the person off. He whirled when his attacker released him and a smile lite his face. Anzu.

The lithe dancer stood before him laughing. "I got you so good, Atem! You should have seen your reaction! Priceless!"

Anzu had been his best friend since middle school. He had met her when his other best friend, Yuugi, had introduced them. Of course, it wasn't long before Atem had developed feelings for the girl deeper than mere friendship.

"Yes, you got me." He replied with a grin.

Anzu laughed once more before moving to her locker. She opened it, after having to spin the combination a few times, and shoved her unneeded books in and pulling out the one folder she needed.

"So, Anzu, what are you doing this weekend?" Atem asked, leaning against his own locker.

Anzu shrugged. "Not much. You?" She shut the locker door and turned to face him.

Atem took a deep steadying breath. "Well, I was wondering if maybe-"

Anzu's cell phone went off then. She smiled in apology before pulling it out of her purse and checking the text. She frowned and looked back up at him. "Sorry, Atem. I've got to go. They need me at Burger World."

Atem's heart sank. That was always how things were between them. Something always came up. He sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later, Anzu."

The girl turned on her heel and rushed off, disappearing in the crowd of students. Atem pushed away from his locker. He needed to go to or he would be late. He reached up his hand to close his locker when he paused. Had he just imagined that?

He looked down at the puzzle hanging from the chain around his neck. It was glowing and warm. It was even pulsing. He raised a brow and cupped it in his hand.

The pulsing and such stopped. However, a feeling that he should leave it here grew within him.

With a sense that he was out of control of his body, he left the artifact in his locker, hanging from the top hook. He carefully closed the door and headed towards the main doors. He felt like he had left a piece of himself behind…

**X**

Atem arrived at the museum on time. He was surprised considering traffic and the fact he had left school late. He rushed through the familiar corridors until he reached the Pharaoh's exhibit.

Mana and Mahado were already inside, working on lining up a tablet so that it sat just right within its frame. Hearing him enter, Mana looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Hiya, Yami!" She beamed.

"Mana." Mahado muttered as she began to loose focus and let go of the heavy stone. She eeped and returned her attention to the stone. Atem rushed to help them.

After they positioned the artifact, they stepped back to observe their work.

"I can't believe we're almost finished." Atem murmured in wonder. All of their sleepless nights were finally paying off.

Mana nodded and turned to him. "So, Yami, how'd it go with Anzu?"

Atem groaned. As soon as Mana figured out Atem had a crush on Anzu, she had persisted that he ask her out. "It went…well."

Mana sighed. "She had to leave before you could ask her."

Atem was startled. "How could you tell?"

She smirked. "I'm a girl. I know everything."

"So she thinks," muttered Mahado.

Mana turned and stuck her tongue out at him while scrunching her nose. Atem laughed as Mahado shrugged.

Hearing footsteps behind them, the trio turned and each held back their grimace as Bakura entered the small room. He seemed to take the life and happiness out of it that had once been so strong.

"Oh, joy. It's almost bloody finished."

Atem tensed. Something about Bakura always set him on edge. His hands fisted and he wished he had his puzzle with him; it always calmed him.

"About time you showed up, 'Kura." Mana spoke up, annoyance coloring her tone.

Bakura's chocolate eyes locked on Mana's green ones. "Some of us have lives, you wanker."

Mana sneered and Mahado placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Bakura, Mana has a point. You were supposed to be here about half an hour ago."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I had things to do. British things. Like drinking tea."

Mana huffed. "Why are you so British? It's not cool anymore."

Sensing a verbal brawl about to start, Atem stepped between them. "Bakura's here now, so it doesn't matter. Let's just wait for Shadi to arrive and then we can set up the final preparations."

The others nodded tersely and then moved to set about doing their own tasks. Mana grumbled to Mahado under her breath. Atem moved to a stone carving of the Pharaoh and began to carefully dust it. Bakura joined him.

"So, _Pharaoh_, where's your precious puzzle?"

Atem looked over at him. "I…left it with a friend," he lied. He just didn't want to tell Bakura the truth of its whereabouts. He didn't want Bakura anywhere near it.

Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly. "A pity."

Atem tensed. "How is that a-"

"Good. You are all here." A heavily accented voice broke through the room.

The group turned their attentions to the Egyptian man that entered. Shadi, the curator, was wrapped in the robes of his homeland; the white robes standing out starkly against his deeply sun kissed skin. A happiness rarely seen in his eyes flashed brightly.

"We shall open this weekend!" He announced.

Mana clapped her hands and jumped happily. "Yay!"

Shadi's brown eyes traveled to Atem. "Atemu, where is your puzzle?"

Atem frowned. Why was everyone so curious about the puzzle? "I left it with a friend." He lied again.

Shadi pursed his lips. "Have you grown bored of the item? If so, I-"

Atem held up his hand. "No, it's just for today."

Shadi nodded and then looked at the others in turn. "We have one last tablet to bring in. I want all of you to pay careful attention to its carvings." He said solemnly.

The others grew serious and moved closer. Shadi waved for them to follow him and the group went out to the main hallway and then through another door marked "Workers Only" that lead to where artifacts were stored until they were placed in their respective exhibits. The group worked together to wheel a heavy, large stone tablet covered by a brown dust cover that sat on a large dolly back to the exhibit.

Back in the exhibit, the group panted lightly before moving it and placing it in the last empty frame on the wall. The teens stepped back and waited for Shadi to reveal the tablet. The curator reached out his tanned hand and yanked back the cover. A collective gasp filled the room.

The last tablet portrayed the Pharaoh Atem and a character that looked similar to Bakura. Above them, ancient versions of Duel Monsters viciously fought. Atem's mouth hung open. Below the Bakura and Atem carvings, a carving that looked similar to Atem's puzzle stood out.

Mana tugged on Mahado's sleeve. "Look! It's Yami and Bakura! And above Yami is Dark Magician! Yami's favorite monster! That's freaky!" Mana spoke for everyone.

Shadi turned to face the group of teenagers. "There is more to the story of the Pharaoh than I have told you."

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he took a step back while the others moved closer. Atem pointed up at the carving. "Why does the Pharaoh have my favorite monster? And why is my puzzle up there?"

Shadi repeated Atem's earlier motion of holding up his hand. "Allow me to explain."

Mana crossed her arms over her chest. "Best hurry up." Mahado frowned down at her.

Shadi ignored her. "Pharaoh Atemu was skilled in the dark arts of the Yami no Games. He was one of the only few that could control it. This man," He held up his hand to motion to Bakura's doppelganger. "Wanted the power for himself. He was called the Thief King. The Pharaoh and Thief King faced off in a duel together where the winner would gain possession of the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle which held the powers of the Yami no Games within it."

The teens looked up at the serious expressions of the characters.

"What happened?" Mana whispered.

Shadi eyed Atem and Bakura. "It is not known. However, Atem has possession of legendary puzzle…and must I draw more attention to the closeness of certain appearances."

Atem stared up at the Pharaoh. It was one thing for him to share the Pharaoh's name and look like him, but to favor the same monster? And possess the same item? And then Bakura…

Atem turned to his right to find Bakura missing. He raised a brow. "Bakura?"

The others looked around, confused at his sudden disappearance. A harsh noise of stone on stone sounded in the corner in group turned. Mana screamed shrilly as the first tablet that had fallen out of its frame fell into a stone structure. The structure crumbled and fell into another tablet. Fear paralyzed the group as tablets and structures around them collapsed, closing off their exit and drawing ever closer. Atem looked towards the exit and noticed a flash of white hair disappearing around the edge of a ruined tablet that blocked the doorway.

Atem drew in a breath to call out to him. However, it was released in a scream of pain that was quickly silenced when the last tablet, the one of his and Bakura's duel, collapsed on top of him and his friends.

His last thought was of how he had never told Anzu that he loved her.

**X**

Anzu paused when another waitress tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see the usually sweet face of Chika looking at with fear in her large hazel eyes.

"Anzu-chan! Come quick!" Chika turned on her heel and ran back into the manager's office.

Anzu quickly finished providing her table's order and then followed Chika. She grew worried when she saw not only Chika and the manager, but the cook and the other waitress clustered around the small T.V. atop the manager's desk. Hearing her enter, they turned and moved aside to allow her to see.

It was the news. They were showing the outside of the museum. Ambulances and police cars were parked around the front of the building. Fear settled in the pit of her stomach as the view switched back to the newscaster. His handsome face was grave.

"And once more, the much anticipated Egyptian exhibit collapsed moments ago. It was just released that of the four working it, only one escaped alive. More tonight at eleven."

The manager clicked the T.V. off. Anzu's blood pounded in her ears and she walked backwards. She felt numb.

_Please, Kami, please let him be-_

Her phone vibrated in her apron. With shaking hands, she reached into the pocket and pulled out her phone. Jounouchi had texted her. Her breath wheezed out of her and she felt sick to her stomach.

His text was simple:

_**They found Atem. He was dead.**_

The phone slipped from her fingers.

"NO, KAMI! NO!" She screamed and dropped to her knees, her sobs shaking her forcibly.

She never got to tell him how much she loved him…

**X**

Bakura waved off the medical personnel that tried to help him. He was fine, he told them. He had been in the break room, he told them.

Bakura watched at the covered up bodies of Atem and the others were rolled out. His eyes narrowed. The Pharaoh was gone now. He just needed to get his hands on the puzzle. Question was: Which of his friends had the puzzle?

* * *

><p>~MutantEnemy6789<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for any editing errors. The previewer was acting weird. Anyway, I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since the locker incident. Anzu no longer thought about the locker being Atem's. Actually, she rarely thought about Atem at school. She didn't have time. It made her feel bad but she didn't have much of a choice. She was busy with her school work. She had to keep her grades in the highest average in order to get into the dance school she wanted to in America.

However, at home when she was alone, she was plagued by his memory. Everything she did made her think of Atem. Even the hair spray she used made her think of him. It made her think of the wild hair he had sported. She wondered if it was natural or if he used some super L'Oreal hair gel to get his spikes so wild. Maybe one day she could ask Yuugi since he and Atem wore similar styles.

Every shift at Burger World was a painful reminder as well. She would show up and receive looks of pity. The other waitresses and workers tried to hide them, but Anzu still knew. She could still feel the sympathy glances they gave her. It was as if they knew she hated her job now. After all, it had been the place she had learned the news that would forever change her life.

The place that the light had left her eyes in. A light that had never returned. No matter what she did, she just didn't feel like herself. In fact, she hadn't been herself. She hadn't been Mazaki Anzu since that fateful day. She had been Atem's friend. The girl at the funeral.

And she hated it. She wanted to be herself again. She wanted to be just Anzu again. She didn't want people to whisper behind their hands every time she entered a room. She wanted to be normal. A small part of her hated Atem for doing that to her. She figured she was being selfish. And then she hated herself for that. After all, the entire gang had been affected. They were all dubbed different names ever since that day. However, Honda and Jounouchi had soon bounced back. They had all spent the weekend together, doing things together, and healing together. Jounouchi and Honda returned to normal within a month. She and Yuugi…

She and Yuugi understood each other. They would meet up together at school and in those brief moments, the pain would break through their calm facades and they would reach out to the other with their eyes, violet meeting deep azure. And they got each other. They knew what the other didn't want to say. Couldn't say. And that's how they got through it.

When Anzu was alone, she would curl up on her plush warm bed and hold Atem's puzzle. Though it was heavy and made from cool gold, in her embrace it felt light and warm. It felt like a piece of Atem still remained inside the item. She would sometimes talk to the puzzle. When she thought about it later, she figured it made her crazy, but she didn't care. It helped her through it.

She would talk to the puzzle about how her life was. About the others. About her dancing. She would tell the puzzle her memories. And blushingly, she even told the puzzle about how much she had loved Atem.

And sometimes, she even believed that the puzzle understood her. That Atem heard her every word. She would hold the puzzle close and stare at the Eye of Sennen, begging the gods to allow Atem to hear her.

She thought back to that last day. What had he been about to ask her? Would their lives had gone differently if she had not answer her cell? If she had let the device ring and listened to him?

Thinking about it caused her physical pain though. She literally worried herself sick and she would have to run to her bathroom to vomit. She decided to not think about alternative paths too much.

One day as she sat talking to the puzzle, someone rang the doorbell. She looked up before jumping up, taking the puzzle with her. She held it in her hands as she walked down her stairs and moved towards the door. She kept it in her one hand as she opened the door with her other. Bakura, her friend Ryo's cousin, stood before her. She thought she saw shock painted on his face before it smoothed out.

"Bakura?" She asked.

Bakura looked up from the puzzle to Anzu. "Hello, Anzu. I was wondering if I could have a few words with you."

Anzu opened her mouth to reply when she felt something warm on her shoulder. She looked to her side and felt her body grow cold. Her pupils constricted. No way.

Atem stood beside her, his hand grasping her shoulder as he sneered at Bakura. She blinked and he was gone. She mouth hung open.

Bakura coughed lightly. Anzu shook herself and turned to look at him. "What?" What had he been asking?

Bakura's chocolate eyes narrowed. "May I come in?"

She felt that touch again. _"__No, __Anzu. __Don__'__t __allow __him __in. __Close __the __door __and l__ock __it.__" _Someone –Atem, she swore- whispered in her ear.

She swallowed thickly as the puzzle in her hand grew warm. "Uh…not today, Bakura. I'm not feeling well."

Bakura's eyes narrowed to the thinnest of slits. "I see. Very well. I shall see you around."

Anzu nodded and shut the door slowly. She waited and strained to hear Bakura's footsteps as they slowly turned and walked off her porch and then to the sidewalk. When she was certain he was long gone, she whirled around and her eyes darted around the room. She saw no one.

She let out a sob and fell back against the door, sliding down it to sit on the ground. She stared down at the puzzle in her shaking hands. Was she going crazy? She shook it as if it was a magic eight ball and it would answer her question.

Instead of an answer, she felt the puzzle grow warm in her tiny hands. The air next to her seemed to crack and fizzle. Slowly, with jerky movements, she turned to look beside her.

And there sat Atem.

She fainted.

**X**

When Anzu finally came to, she was laying on her bed in her room. She slowly blinked open her eyes and took in the familiar surroundings of her room. Her bookshelf, her dance trophy shelf, her desk, and the other things that made her cozy room hers. A picture on her bedside table of her and her friends flooded the memory of what had happened at the door back to her. She gasped and sat up.

"Atem?" She called out desperately. She didn't care if she was going crazy. She had had a chance to talk to Atem and she had fainted.

The she realized something: How did she get in her room?

She began to jump out of her bed when the door opened. Yuugi began to enter and stopped when he saw her. He smiled lightly.

"Anzu, you're awake."

Anzu blinked. What was Yuugi doing there? Then she realized something else: It could have been Yuugi that she had seen. But, when did Yuugi get there? Was it before or after Bakura left?

"Um…what are you doing here?"

Yuugi smiled lightly. "I came over to help you out with that paper for English and I found you passed out in the mudroom. You had me worried until I heard you mumbling. I brought you up here. I was about to call your parents when I came back in here."

Anzu's eyes locked on the phone in Yuugi's hand that she hadn't noticed he had been carrying. She thought over his words. "So…what was I mumbling about?" She asked, her eyes downcast.

She thought she saw Yuugi look away. Her eyes tilted back up and it turned out she was correct. Yuugi refused to meet her gaze.

"You were…calling out for _him_."

She didn't need to be told who he was. She licked her lips. "Yuugi, I saw him. I swear to Kami I did. He told me to tell Bakura to leave. I heard his voice. I saw him, Yuugi. He was really here." Even she understood the insanity of it all. She looked around. "Where's the puzzle? It was acting weird and stuff. I'll prove it to you."

She began to get out of her bed but Yuugi rushed to her side and gently grabbed her shoulder. She looked up into his unique eyes. "Anzu," he licked his lips. "I think you ought to lie back down. We can work on the paper later. I think you hit your head when you passed out. You want me to call for help?"

Anzu's face blushed in anger. He thought she was crazy. She jerked her shoulder away from him and flopped back onto her bed, facing away from him. "No. I'm just going to go back to sleep. See you at school tomorrow, Yuugi-kun."

Anzu didn't need to look to know that Yuugi had flinched. She never used honorifics with her friends. It was a few more seconds until she heard Yuugi walk away and then out of her room, closing the door behind him. She waited until she heard the front door open and close before she lurched back up and flung herself out of the bed. She frantically searched for the puzzle until she found it hanging on the hook on her wall that usually held her school jacket.

She took it down and held it close to her heart. "Atem, please come back…" She whispered.

The same sensations from before started. She turned around and Atem stood behind her. He gave her his familiar confident smile and she returned it happily.

"Hey, Atem…" Tears welled in her eyes.

Sadness entered his eyes at seeing her tears. _"__Anzu, __you __are __crying.__"_

She shook her head and lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. "It's just…I'm so happy to see you again. I don't care it this is just some crazy delusion or something. I've just…missed you so much." She let out a sob.

The pain in Atem's eyes grew_.__ "__Anzu__…__I __want __to __hold __you __and __calm __your __tears, __but __I __don__'__t __think __I __can __touch __you__…"_

Anzu closed her eyes at the wave of pain that rocked through her. He was so close…but so far. "This is torture." She mumbled. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. "I mean…that is…"

Atem held up his hand to silence her and she smiled. It was one of his traits that she had missed. "_I __understand, __Anzu. __However, __I__'__m __afraid __I __must __darken __our __reunion __even __more __so.__"_

She tensed as she remembered his reaction to Bakura. "Oh, yeah…the thing with Bakura."

He nodded. _"__Bakura __knows __you __have __the __puzzle __now. __It__'__s __important __that __you __keep __him __away __from __it.__"_

She tilted her head to the side. "Why? It's just a toy."

He shook his head. _"__It__'__s __more __than __just __a __mere __puzzle __game. __It __contains __the __powers __of __darkness. __It__'__s __what __allows __me __to __be __here __with __you.__"_ She opened her mouth to reply, but he interrupted her. _"__However, __that __is __beside __the __point. __Bakura __knows __you __have __it __and __we __need __to __keep __it __away __from __him. __As __long __as __you __keep __the __puzzle __with __you, __I__'__ll __be __able __to __be __with __you __and __protect __you __as __best __I __can.__"_

Anzu glanced down at the puzzle. It took on a whole new light to her. "I don't understand."

Atem took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "_It __is __difficult __to __explain.__"_

Anzu smiled and moved around Atem's spirit to her bed. She sat down and pulled her blanket over her legs. She placed the puzzle in her lap and then patted the spot next to her.

"I've got time." She smiled.

Atem returned her smile and moved to the bed where he sat beside her.

"_What __do __you __know __of __Ancient __Egypt?__" _He began.

* * *

><p>I feel bad for Bakura...I always make him the villian...<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's short. I'm already working on chapter 5. Please go vote for my InuYasha fic. Link on my profile. Thanks. I own nothing. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Anzu listened quietly as Atem told her his unbelievable story. That he had been the reincarnation of an ancient Pharaoh. About his puzzle containing powers of the darkness. He told her that Bakura was also apart of it; that he wanted the puzzle to use it for evil.

Anzu quietly absorbed this. However, when he told her that Bakura was the one who had caused the accident, anger burned hot and thick through her. Her face burned.

"Nani? That…he…" She was a loss for words. She was a loss for words. She had been within a foot of Atem's killer only hours ago and she had no idea.

Atem nodded sadly._ "__Yes, __Bakura __caused __the __collapse. __Shadi __was __just __about __to __reveal __his __identity __when __he __pushed __the __stone __tablet __from __its __frame.__"_

Anzu shook her head in disbelief and leaned back against her headboard. She played with the puzzle in her hands. "I…don't know what to say. I mean, I believe you, but…I don't know."

Atem sighed. _"__Let __us __talk __about __something __else.__"_ He glanced around her room. _"__How __have __you __and __the __others __been?__"_

She pursed her lips for a moment. "We're getting by." She finally told him.

Atem raised his hand and then slowly lowered it. Anzu eyed it was a look of deep sadness.

"We can't touch, can we?" She asked.

Atem's eyes narrowed slightly. "_I __don__'__t __believe __so.__"_

Anzu moved to her knees and knelt before the spirit. She held out her hand, her fingers splayed out. A longing look entered her eyes.

"Let's just try." She whispered.

Their eyes locked with the others as Atem slowly raised his hand and moved it closer to her smaller one. They both closed their eyes in anguish when Atem's hand passed through hers. Anzu kept her eyes pinched closed. She knew that if she opened them and saw their hands, touching, yet not touching, she would cry. She felt Atem draw his cool, ghostly hand back. Her hand dropped to the bed.

"_I __know __you __are __lying, __Anzu.__"_ He whispered after awhile.

With a startled gasp, her azure eyes flew open. "Nani?" She asked him in confusion.

Atem smiled sadly. _"__You __are __not__ '__getting __by,__'"_ he clarified.

Anzu licked her lips and averted her eyes. "I…am."

Atem's hand twitched, as if he wanted to once again reach out for her. _"__I __heard __every thing __you __told __the __puzzle, __Anzu.__"_

Anzu's face turned bright red. "I…well…you see…"

The corners of Atem's lips twitched up in a small smile and he chuckled. _"__You __don__'__t __have __to __explain __yourself. __I __feel __the __same.__"_

Anzu's face turned darker red for a moment before returning to normal. "I guess that's good."

He shook his head. _"__It__'__s __not.__"_

The dancer flinched away from him before looking up into his crimson, ebony lashed eyes. "Why?" She begged brokenly.

Atem stood from her bed and moved away from it. Anzu scrambled after and followed him. They stood a few feet away from each other. Anzu sapphire eyes swirled with layers of misery as she stared at his ghostly leather clad back.

_"__I__'__m __no __longer __of __your __world.__"_ He whispered at last.

"So?"

He tensed and whipped around to face her. _"__So? __Any __relationship __would __be __impossible! __Once __Bakura __has __been __stopped, __I __will __return __to __the __after l__ife. __You __will __return __to __your __normal __life.__"_

Anzu's eyes unwontedly narrowed. "Normal life! What normal life?" She shouted. "My life ended the day yours did! It's far from normal now! I'm not even Anzu anymore!" Tears pricked in her eyes, angering her more.

Atem began to respond when they heard the front door open. Anzu's mother called up to her that she was home. The teen's eyes locked on each others.

_"__I __must __go. __Keep t__he __puzzle __with __you.__"_

He began to fade away and Anzu stumbled forward, her hand reaching out to try to pull him back.

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

However, it was too late. He was gone.

She immediately felt terrible for yelling at him.

**X**

Anzu arrived at her locker the next morning with hope in her heart. It quickly died when Atem didn't show himself. She had hoped that he would be there since it was a key place in their new relationship. She took out her books and held them at her side. It was slightly awkward to do so. Though, she had to with Atem's puzzle dangling where she had once clutched her books. It was a small price she was willing to pay.

She closed the small door and began to head to class. She spotted Yuugi up ahead, his spikes bobbing among the students that walked around him. She thought about calling out to him, but stopped herself. How could she explain everything that had happened? Even he, one of her best friends, would call her crazy.

She looked down at the puzzle. She would have to ask Atem if she should tell Yuugi. And how she would go about doing it.

Her thoughts were scattered when she bumped into someone. She immediately looked up, an apology halfway out of her mouth. The said apology quickly died when she looked up into Bakura's cold eyes.

"My apologies, love." He murmured in his gravely voice.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not your love," she spat.

His eyes locked onto the puzzle. "I dare say that this is the first time I've seen you wear that in public. Any special reason?"

She took a step back. "No, now excuse me, Bakura. I have a class to get to." She moved around him.

His pale arm shot out and his long fingers wrapped out her pink jacket covered arm. She froze and looked up at him, like a deer caught in headlights. Nervousness and fear coursed through her as she gazed into his predator like eyes.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

She carefully jerked her arm away. "Bye, Bakura."

As she rushed to her class, she could have sworn that she heard Atem growl lowly in her ear.

* * *

><p>~MutantEnemy6789<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is longer than the last. Yay! I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

**Chapter 5**

When her free period rolled around, Anzu rushed out of her math class, not even pausing to talk to Yuugi or Miho like she usually would. She headed towards the back of the school. Usually, she would practice her dancing in the gym or catch up on homework, but today she needed the free time. She had to talk to Atem.

Panting, she leaned back against a tree once she had made it out to the break area outside the school. She dropped her books, not caring that they scattered and papers blew about, and clutched her puzzle.

"Atem, I need you." She whispered to it.

How does one summon the dead exactly? _"I summon Atem in ATK mood!" "Atem, I choose you!" _

Apparently, the way she did it worked because Atem appeared before her. His eyes raked over her as if he was checking to make sure she was alright. He seemed to relax after finding that she was.

_"What's the matter Anzu?" _He asked, his crimson eyes wide and curious.

"Did you hear Bakura?" She asked in reply

His eyes narrowed. _"Yes."_

Anzu held herself. "Freaked me out. I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to even help you?"

Layers of regret swirled in his blood like eyes_. "It is rather selfish of me to endanger you as such; however, just keeping the puzzle is enough. I'm still trying to figure out how to stop him." _

She shrugged lightly. "It's fine. I don't mind doing what I can. I _want _to help you. And there is something else I want to ask you."

He raised a brow. _"Go on."_ He encouraged.

She looked away with her eyes. "Can I…tell Yuugi?"

Atem thought it over for a moment. _"I don't see why not. Actually, it might be wise to do so. After all, Bakura could go after any of our friends. He knows it would hurt you. Hurt us. He might even use that as leverage to get the puzzle."_

Anzu nodded absentmindedly before shuffling from foot to foot while looking down at her spilt books. "How do I tell them?"

There was silence. Anzu peaked up at him through her bangs.

_"Give Yuugi the puzzle."_

Anzu was startled. She grew cold as she stared into his eyes, her own oceanic ones wide with pure shock. "Nani?"

He guiltily averted his eyes. _"I'm sorry to ask you to part with it after telling you to keep it with you, but I've spoken to Shadi and there just _might_ be a way for me to temporarily be back here."_

Anzu gasped and took a step forward. "You can…come back?" Hope swelled in her heart.

_"Not exactly 'come back.'" _

The hope in her heart deflated as quickly as it came. "I'm confused."

He nodded. _"Shadi believes that since Yuugi helped me to complete the puzzle that he's connected to it like I am. And if that is true, then while it is in his possession, I might be able to control his body for short periods of time if he allows me to." _He saw the hope in her eyes again and quickly continued. _"However, it's a mere theory." _He didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them crushed.

She nodded slowly. "I think I understand. Kinda." She stooped to pick up her books. As she stuffed papers back into folders, she continued talking. "Yuugi's in my next period. I can talk to him there. We never do anything in that class anyway. And it's last period."

She tilted her head up and her mouth went slack. Atem had silently moved to kneel in front of her and she was now staring into his beautifully unique eyes. He raised his hand slowly towards her face. She shivered when she felt the chill of his translucent fingers phantom hover before her warm lips.

_"Anzu-chan, I don't want you to get your hopes up. It might not work."_ He spoke softly to her, his baritone voice sending familiar shivers down her spine.

Her eyes were half lidded. "Atem, all we have is hope. We have to hope that it's enough to defeat Bakura."

Atem's cool hand moved to lightly rest against her cheek, though, hovering in the air beside her cheek was a better way to describe it. His eyes went from her mouth to search her eyes. _"Anzu…"_

Anzu slowly leaned closer to him, her lips parted. Atem mirrored her movement. Her lips moved in the cool area of air of where his lips should have been. After one heart wrenching second, they pulled away.

Anzu averted her eyes. "Let's go…"

Atem didn't reply. He merely vanished.

**X**

Anzu entered her next period class. Her eyes darted around the Earth Science classroom until she spotted Yuugi sitting in his desk in the back corner. He played with a small game in his hands. She smiled. No matter what, Yuugi never changed. He was always the same. And she loved that about him.

She moved around desks until she was standing beside him. Yuugi glanced up and smiled.

"Anzu! I haven't seen you all day!" He was genuinely happy to see her.

He was such a great friend. Anzu smiled briefly before taking the desk beside him and leaning close to him. "Yuugi, I need to talk to you."

Yuugi's hands stilled on his game –a wooden block puzzle, she realized-. "What's wrong?" He sensed her seriousness.

Anzu removed her puzzle from around her neck and placed it on his desk. He blinked as he looked down at it.

"Atem's puzzle?" He questioned.

Anzu nodded. "Yuugi, I need you to listen very carefully to me." She looked around to make sure no one was listening. No one was. Sensei sat at his desk playing Solitaire on his computer. She turned back to him. "I can see Atem's spirit." She whispered.

Yuugi frowned. "I think you hit your head yesterday. Maybe we should go to the nurse."

Her hand clamped down on his forearm. "He told me who murdered him and the others." She hissed.

The small boy froze, his violet eyes wide. "It was…an accident…"

Anzu shook her head. "Bakura caused it." She whispered lowly.

Yuugi swallowed thickly. "Was that why Bakura was so friendly to me today during gym? He offered to fight with me so that I would not have to do the warm ups alone."

Anzu nodded tersely. Bakura was way out of Yuugi's weight class. Everyone was. It was why he did the warm ups all period long.

"He wants Atem's puzzle. I know this is going to sound stupid, but Atem's puzzle contains dark powers. It's how I'm able to see him. And, we think you might be able to too."

Yuugi looked at the puzzle with apprehensive eyes. "Why would I-"

"You helped him solve it. You two are linked to the puzzle." She answered before he could ask.

He didn't look away from it. "How come you are able to see him then?" He asked.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. He had a point. She had not touched the puzzle until after Atem had died.

_"You're wrong. The day he met you he finally finished it. He said that your dream of wanting to dance is what inspired him to finish the puzzle. He told me that for you to feel so passionate about your dream caused him to feel a renewed passion for his love of Egyptology."_

She gasped as the memory came back to her. Yuugi had told her that the day she had first opened Atem's locker. Everything clicked into place.

Yuugi had introduced her to Atem. They had become best friends. The next day, he came to school wearing the completed puzzle. The next week, he began working at the museum.

She had set him on the path that would eventually kill him.

That was how she was connected to him.

She let out a choked sob. Heads turned to look at her. Her hand moved to cover her mouth as she shook her head.

She had loved him. And yet she had been what had caused him to die.

She shook her head and stood from her desk. She muttered, "Put the necklace on," before running from the classroom.

Several sets of eyes eyed Yuugi as he watched her leave, Atem's treasured puzzle winking in the dim light.

When everyone finally turned back to their own business, Yuugi's attention returned to the puzzle. He slowly reached his hand out for it and grasped the cool metal chain. He lifted it up and slowly lowered it around his head and neck. He swung down to rest on his stomach.

He closed his eyes and focused on it.

_'Atem?' _He called quietly.

He gasped when he felt the room grow cold. His eyes flew open and he found himself in a black, dark nothingness. Before him, stood Atem.

Yuugi's face broke out into a smile of pure happiness. "Atem!"

Atem smiled softly. _"Hello, aibou."_

Yuugi giggled at the familiar nickname. A nickname Atem had given him when the two had began working on the puzzle together.

"Anzu's not crazy then?" Yuugi asked cheerfully.

His friend chuckled and shook his head. _"Yuugi, all of this is real. And we need to go after Anzu. It's not wise to be separated right now. You said Bakura had already advanced on you?"_

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah. So what?"

Atem's eyes narrowed. _"Anzu's been approached as well. Bakura is ruthless and will stop at nothing until he gets our puzzle."_

Yuugi became worried. Everything was finally sinking in. Everything made sense as the puzzle pieces fell into place. However, there were still gaps. Why did Bakura want the dark powers of the puzzle? Why did Atem even have the puzzle?

"I'm still con-"

At that moment, both of them pulsated as a sense of wrongness flooded them. Their eyes locked on the others.

_"Anzu."_ Atem said simply.

Yuugi's breathing picked up. "I don't know what to do."

_"Trust me."_

**X**

Anzu ran from the classroom not caring where she was going. She stopped when a stitch formed in her side. Her breathing was ragged and her lungs burned. She looked around herself at her surroundings. She had gone to the roof. Panting, she walked forward until she reached the chain link fence that ringed the outer edges. Her fingers curled around the warmed from the sun metal.

She had never really believed in fate. Maybe, she should now. She met Atem. He completed the puzzle. He joined on at the museum. He died there years later. She found his puzzle. And now she had to help him possibly save the world from Bakura who wanted the puzzle.

It was like dominos. One event caused the other. And now, she found herself here. She decided to wait there. After all, the next piece of the domino line would fall soon. And she had the feeling that she was in the right place at the right time.

Her hold on the fence tightened.

Rumor had it that the school had put up the fence because a student had fallen over the edge one day. She wondered if that was true.

The access door behind her opened loudly, its cry calling out loudly. She would ponder rumors later, she decided. Because right now, the next domino had fallen. She took a deep breath, and turned around to face her fate.

* * *

><p>*snickers* I'm so evil.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. I tried to put some more time into this chapter, though its short it should be alittle better than the previous one. I own nothing. Oh, and this week updates may be spaced farther apart than a day or two because of school projects.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

**Chapter 6**

Anzu stood still as she stared at the person before her. The wind blew across the roof and ruffled her blue skirt and played with her chocolate hair. She raised her hand and curled her hair behind her ear slowly.

"Bakura."

The British boy smirked lightly. "You look as if you were expecting me."

Her hand lowered back to her side. She felt the soft cotton of her skirt whip against her hand. "I don't have the puzzle anymore."

Bakura's coffee eyes narrowed as he observed the girl's front. He growled when he discovered she spoke the truth. He strode towards her, his hands clenched at his sides, his pale knuckles turning whiter.

Anzu gasped when he hand shot out and curled around her swan like throat. He shoved her back against the fence. Her hands shot upwards and clutched onto Bakura's wrist. The metal of the fence bit into her back as Bakura pressed her further into it.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" He growled.

Anzu narrowed her eyes. She would protect Yuugi and Atem. She remained silent. She didn't even gasp out when his hand tightened, she merely winced. Her eyes remained hard and determined.

"Playing hard to get?" Bakura snarled. When Anzu remained silent, he growled and pushed her harder against the fence.

Anzu choking gasped and her eyes widened in absolute terror. She was about to die.

No more dancing. No more friends.

Then a thought occurred to her and she smiled. She could be with Atem. She could finally kiss him. Finally touch him.

"Why are you bloody smiling?"

Anzu relaxed against the fence. Her hands slid down to her side. Her eyes slid close.

She heard Bakura's accented voice, but she didn't really care what he said. She vaguely heard him say something about using her death a leverage to get the puzzle.

All she cared about was finally being with Atem.

The chain link fenced cried out as Bakura shoved her further into it. The howl of metal on cement sounded in the air as the fence gave way. Bakura's fingers uncurled from around her throat and for the briefest of moments, Anzu hovered in the air.

Then, she felt back. She felt light as a feather. Her arms lifted out to her side like wings and she began to descend.

**X**

Yuugi's eyes opened. However, it was not the childlike imp that now observed the scene of a typical classroom.

It was Atem.

He drew in a breath –his first breath in months- in surprise. By the gods. It had worked.

He launched himself from Yuugi's desk and took of barreling towards the door. He skidded and nearly fell, his arms waving to keep his balance, as he turned a little too quickly.

All he knew was that he needed to get to the roof and save Anzu. He didn't know why he –and Yuugi- knew that. All that mattered was that they did.

The tapping of Yuugi's black and white sneakers echoed quietly in the empty halls. Atem passed no one as nearly flew up stair case after case to reach the roof, his heart thumped painfully in his chest. A stitch formed in his side. His lungs burned.

He smiled lightly. He was really alive. He could feel again.

As he ascended the final stair case, the door that would lead him to Anzu came into view. He pushed himself harder and faster. He had to reach her. He just had to. Nothing else mattered.

His hands shot out and he jarringly shoved the door open. He barely took notice of the red on white sign that read "Roof Entrance" tapped to the door as he sprinted through the opening. His heart lurched painfully at what he saw.

Bakura had his hand around Anzu's porcelain throat. She sagged against the fence that was about to give way any moment. Atem saw Bakura's back tense and then his arm shoot out, shoving Anzu roughly against the fence.

It gave way. As it plummeted downwards, Anzu fell back. A look of peace entered her face.

Atem shouted out in denial and raced forward. Bakura heard his shout and laughed, moving to the side and allowing him to stand on the edge. He flopped down onto his stomach and his hand shot out, closing around Anzu's wrist. He grunted as her minimal weight jerked to a stop in mid-air. The fence crashed to the ground below them, shards of metal shooting out like bullets. Luckily, they were too high up to be targeted by the projectiles.

Anzu gasped and her eyes shot open. They zeroed in on Atem's face and she gasped again.

"Atem?" She asked as she stared into the pair of eyes that could belong to only him.

He nodded. "It's me. Now, put your feet on the ledge and on the count of three launch yourself up. I'll pull you."

Anzu nodded. She reached up her other hand and took hold of his wrist. Then, she placed her feet on the top of window lip her feet dangled beside. She nodded to show she was ready.

"Here goes. One," Atem began.

"Two," Anzu replied.

"Three!" They shouted together as Atem pulled and Anzu pushed off.

She shot up and Atem pulled her to him when she cleared the edge of the roof. He fell back against the roof and wrapped his arms around her waist. They panted as they lay together.

Someone clapped beside them. They looked up and saw Bakura standing beside them. He smiled cruelly down at the reunited lovers. "Bravo. Jolly good show."

Neither spoke as Bakura began to walk away. "Pharaoh, you've won this round. I'll be seeing you again."

Bakura entered the school and melted away into the shadows. Anzu narrowed her eyes up towards where he had disappeared. "Creep." Then, she suddenly felt the warm arms that were wrapped tightly, protectively, and possessively around her toned waist. She gasped as she turned her gaze to Atem. She saw his eyes flick from the doorway to her face. Her face broke out into a smile of blissful happiness as tears of joy welled in her azure orbs.

"You're alive."

Atem smiled sadly, his eyes swirling as they fought to contain some emotion. One of his hands traveled up her back to tangle in her silken hair. "I'm only borrowing this body," he reminded her.

Her smiled fell. So then, it wasn't _really _Atem that held her. It was Yuugi. It wasn't Atem's mouth she wanted to press against her own. It was Yuugi's. Her head spun as it began to feel light.

It was too much to take in. She could touch Atem, but at the same time not touch him. She could feel the beat of his heart, the warmth of his breath, but at the same time not.

"Oh, gods." She breathed.

She wished that Bakura had been able to finish the job. _This _was more torturing than anything Bakura could have thrown her way.

And then, her tears spilled over her cheeks. She buried her face into Atem's _borrowed_ chest and cried. Atem's _borrowed _hand soothingly moved in circles around her back while his other one gently stroked the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Okay, and since that depressed me, I'm going to tell you now that this will have a happy ending.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this took so long and it's short. :/ School was _insane_ this week and then I get so busy with RP. I had fun writing the first half of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and nearly every review I got for the last chapter made me laugh. You guys are so funny. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Once Anzu had cried herself out, she simply lay there atop Atem, her head resting on his chest and her arms around his toned waist. Atem still continued to gently sooth her as he stared up at the sky above, watching the puffy white clouds float by lazily in it.

The final bell of the day had long since rang, but they didn't care. They were content to stay there together forever. Anzu could even pretend that Atem really was there with her. All she had to do was shift her body so that her stomach was not pressed against the puzzle that tied Atem's spirit to this world. To her. To Yuugi.

She tilted her head so that she could look up at his face. It was Yuugi's face, but at the same time, it was Atem's. This face was more defined than Yuugi's, yet not as much as Atem's had been. This skin was also pale like Yuugi's, whereas Atem had been lightly sun kissed. She also noticed that this body was more muscled than Yuugi's, yet less than Atem had been. It was a halfway point between the two of them, as if they had been merged together.

It broke her already shattered heart.

Atem felt her gaze on her face and glanced down at her. His eyes cut deeply into her own. Anzu felt entrapped by him. And she didn't mind one bit. She kept her eyes focused on his ruby gems as she lifted herself up by pushing off the ground with her hands she hovered slightly over him as he gazed down upon his face.

Atem lifted his hand to her cheek and cupped it, his thumb brushing away a lone tear that lingered on her cheek. "Anzu," he whispered. She forced herself to believe that it was him.

'_It's Atem. It's Atem_,' she chanted to herself.

She lowered her face to his and softly pressed her lips against his. Their kiss was slow and tentative, as they barely touched the other's lips. They were both afraid to truly let themselves feel. Feel the love. Feel the kiss. Feel the heartbreak.

However, something turned on inside them, as if someone had flicked a light switch, and Atem began to devour her lips. Anzu returned the kiss as heatedly as Atem did. Though it was Yuugi's soft lips she felt, she knew that it was _Atem _that was kissing her. No borrowed body or lips could change that.

Anzu lungs began to burn and she slowly pulled away. She panted lightly, her mouth agape as she stared down at Atem with half lidded eyes. He too panted as he returned her gaze. His lips were red and lightly swollen. She figured that hers were too.

The wind picked up and blew lightly across her back, lifting her hair and making her shiver. She looked up to the sky. It was late afternoon. "We should go home," she whispered.

She felt Atem shift below her. She looked down as he began to sit up. She moved so that she was kneeled next to him as he sat, with one knee bent and his arm propped atop it, and looked out at the city around the school. "Yes, you should get home before your parents wonder where you are."

She inched closer to him. He turned and met her gaze. "You and Yuugi too. Gramps will begin to worry."

Atem shook his head. "It may be unfair to Yuugi, but I'm going after Bakura tonight. I won't let him hurt anyone else."

Anzu shook her head. "It is unfair. And I won't let you go alone. We'll rest tonight and think of a plan tomorrow."

Atem stood silently and held out is hand. Anzu took it and he helped her stand. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck. He returned her smile.

"I love you, Anzu," he murmured.

Her smiled grew, the corners of her eyes crinkled. "And I love you, too."

"Which is why I'm sorry to do this."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Sorry to do wh-" Her knees gave out below her and she went limp in his arms, her head going falling onto his shoulder. He had used the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to lull her to sleep. He bent slightly and gathered her up into his arms before straightening again.

"I'm sorry, Anzu, but I can't risk you being hurt. You've done enough this far." He whispered.

**X**

Anzu felt warm. Her eyes slowly opened and the fuzzy details of her room slowly came to her. She blinked her eyes to focus. She head lightly throbbed from a headache in her forehead. How had she gotten into her room? The last thing she remembered was being on the roof with Atem and-

Atem.

She sat up quickly in her bed, her covers falling off of her and pooling around her lap. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He was going after Bakura.

She threw her legs over the side of her bed and rushed to her door. She twisted the knob and gasped to find that it would not move. She roughly shook it. The door didn't move so much as a centimeter. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the door with an unbelieving look.

He had trapped her in her room.

She huffed. That stubborn, little…

An idea occurred to her and she turned raising a slender chocolate brow. The window over her bed allowed for the full moon to stream in, painting her room in colors of silver and blue. She rushed back to her bed and climbed on it. She pushed aside her white lace curtains and peered out the window. She could -granted she could open the window- carefully lower herself down to the porch roof –a good story down and to the right a foot- and then climb down to ground below.

She was thankful she was a dancer because she was going to need her flexibility and muscles to do this.

She held her breath as her hands gripped the bottom of the window. She let her breath out in a cry of despair. It was locked.

"No…" Tears welled in her eyes and she began to bang on the stuck window.

**X**

After go to Ryou's home and demanding to know where Bakura was, Atem was now on his way to where Ryou had instructed him.

_"H-he's usually at the RPG shop. It's about a mile north of the pier." _

Now, Atem stood outside the grey building. It was after hours, yet there was still a light on from within. It was a rather normal looking game shop. Not at all the type of place one would expect a psychopath to be lurking in and plotting his rise to power. Atem briefly examined the War Hammer and DND posters that hung in the windows.

He stepped forward and pushed open the door. He was not greeted by a bell like in most other shops. The door slammed shut behind him the further he stepped into the room. Atem shivered lightly in the suddenly cold room.

Around him, tables were set up with different layouts for different games. There were about six tables on both sides of the room, all were large enough to fit up to five players. The walls were lined with game pieces, dice, game books, and more posters. In the corner by the door, to Atem's left, there was a desk and a cash register and computer. Beside the desk, were a soda machine and a rack of candy bars and chips.

Atem strolled slowly down the center walkway. In the back of the shop, was a small hallway. Atem could see a door on the left that lead to the restrooms and then a door to the right that lead to a back game room. The door was cracked and light spilled out from within.

He stood before the game room door and took a deep breath. This was it. Beyond this door was his enemy. He would finally face of against Bakura. In the end, he would either loose his puzzle and the world would fall to darkness, or he would win and the world would be saved again like it had over three thousand years ago and Mana, Mahado, and Shadi would be avenged.

He pushed open the door and it creaked loudly. Bakura sat at the head of a long playing table. Pieces and layout were set up for an RPG. When Atem took a step into the room, three T.V. monitors blinked to life on the right wall. Atem gasped at what they portrayed and then sneered, his hands fisting.

The first screen showed Honda sleeping peacefully in his bed, a stuffed pony clutched protectively to his chest and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as his opened and closed in silent snores.

The second showed Jounouchi sleeping as well. A Hentai magazine lay open on his chest, as if he had fallen asleep reading it.

The last screen made Atem's heart lurch. It showed Anzu pounding on her window and shouting wordlessly. She was trapped in the very room he had just left her in. Dear Ra, he should have never left her alone.

He turned back to Bakura, his blood like eyes narrowed dangerously. Bakura calmly gazed at him with an expressionless face.

"We play for your puzzle, Pharaoh," he stated simply.

"Let them go," he growled, venom dripping from his voice.

"I will. That is, if you win the game." Bakura replied nonchalantly.

Atem sat across from him and examined the game pieces. Each player had four figures. The terrain was barren and reminded Atem of a destroyed forest. It lacked a castle or other type of barrier that the tables in the main room had.

Bakura motioned to the table with his hand. "The rules are simple. We attack each other's piece by rolling the dice. The dice represents LP. Which ever piece rolls the highest LP wins. Oh, and for the first duel, I would use the piece that doesn't look familiar."

That's when Atem finally looked down and examined his pieces. Bile rose in his throat. The first figure was an incomplete one. It looked right out of the box and was unpainted and shiny silver. The second had brown hair and a painted blue Domino High uniform. Honda. The third was similar except it donned painted blonde hair. Jounouchi. The last figure, and by far the most intricately detailed one had deep brown hair, little blue eyes, a blue skirt and pink top. Anzu.

Atem's eyes narrowed at Bakura as he looked back up at him. Bakura smirked a snapped his fingers together.

"Let the Yami No Game start."

Black and purple clouds swirled ominously around them.

* * *

><p>For those that didn't catch it, Bakura is the one who has trapped Anzu in her room once Atem had taken her there, ironically, for safe keeping. Anzu thinks it's Atem. Next chapter: the game. And guys, I suck so bad at doing games...this game is going to look so familiar from more than one place.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Yokai means demon.

Here is the final chapter. It's kinda rushed and I'm sorry. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Locker<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Atem's gaze slid briefly to the Shadow Realm that swirled around them before cutting it back to Bakura. Bakura rolled his wrist, the fingers of his hand fanning out, his palm up. "Go on, Pharaoh. I'll give you the first roll. And remember, use the one that doesn't look familiar first."

His crimson eyes flickered down to his game pieces before him. His fingers gently wrapped around the cool, silver one and he moved it to center field. Bakura moved forward his own piece, a black knight looking one. Atem deftly picked up his dice and rolled them. A nine greeted him and he smirked, his pride taking over. The chances of Bakura rolling higher were slim.

Bakura smirked back at him and rolled his own pair. Atem's smirk fell when Bakura rolled a twelve. The fiend chuckled and nodded towards the piece. Atem turned his attention back to the figure and gasped when it burst into a small flame. It melted away within seconds, leaving behind only a black burn mark on the fake grass of the field. Fear twisted through him as he looked back up at Bakura.

"Every time you loose a duel, Pharaoh, an inferno shall engulf your precious friends." He boasted.

Atem's hands fisted in his lap, his knuckles turning white. "Let them go, Bakura."

Bakura ignored him and picked up his own dice. "Your roll. Choose your next figure. Oh, and they're trapped within their rooms. They can't escape. They're only escape is your victory, which is a slim shot."

Atem clutched his dice tightly. He had to think and fast. Who would last the longest if he _did _loose? Not Anzu. Even though she was in shape from years of dance, she was too small to survive the smoke and flames until he got to her. Jounouchi or Honda would be his best bets. Jounouchi had been a boy scout, so it was possible he could stay safe for a while.

He moved the Jounouchi piece forward. He prayed silently to any god that would hear him and rolled his dice. Eleven. He did not allow himself a moment to feel as if he had won.

Bakura rolled and Atem let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. A five. Bakura growled as his piece erupted in flames.

"That was my favorite bloody piece, you wanker."

Atem glanced up at the monitor of Jounouchi. He continued to sleep peacefully. He looked back at Bakura when he heard him move his next piece to the field. It was a goblin type figure.

Atem rolled, keeping Jounouchi on the field. A four greeted him and he tensed. Bakura rolled. An eight.

The Jounouchi figure burst into flames and Atem stood quickly, his chair scooting back loudly as he gaped at the screen. Bright flame surrounded Jounouchi's bed. The volume clicked on and Atem could he the soft roar of the flames. Jounouchi launched up in his bed, his magazine falling to the floor and being eaten by the blaze. He screamed and turned towards his window. He swore loudly when he found it locked. He called out for his father, his cry going unheard in the spell casted room. He pressed his back against the wall as the heat beat against him and he watched the red and orange flames dance dangerously around his room.

Atem growled and moved his Honda piece forward. He threw his dice down roughly. He needed to finish the game and get to Jounouchi. He rolled an eight.

Bakura calmly dropped his own dice. He frowned lightly when Atem's eight beat his four. The goblin disintegrated as he pushed forward an ogre piece. Atem quickly took note of their places in the game. They were each down to two figures. One on the field and one on the side.

Atem dropped his dice, his breath held. He could end this in two rounds…An eight. He somehow kept his composure as Bakura rolled his next turn. A six. The ogre was destroyed, yet Bakura looked completely nonplussed as he moved his final piece to the center field. Atem could sense that the rules were about to be changed…The final piece was a yokai looking creature.

"I lied earlier…This is really my favorite piece. This is Zorc. He is the Lord and Master of all Yokai. You are down to your last two and I am down to my final one. This will be the final duel. It seems that we both have saved our favorites for last. You must now move Anzu's miniature to the field."

He narrowed his eyes as he removed from play Honda and placed Anzu in his place. His looked briefly at Jounouchi's screen. He had his white night shirt pulled up over his mouth and was still banging on the window. Atem could see sweat rolling thickly down his face. He quickly observed the other two. Honda still slept peacefully, clutching his stuffed pony. Anzu paced around her room.

He looked back towards Bakura. "Go on, Pharaoh. You're final roll," Bakura encouraged.

Atem held the dice tightly in his hand. He had to believe in himself and his friends. He swirled the dice around and they clanged together plastically. He dropped them down onto the table and they seemed to fall and roll in slow motion. They finally stopped. A seven.

As Bakura rolled his final turn, Atem began to allow himself to wonder what would happen if he would loose.

The puzzle would be a small loss. However, the world would fall into darkness and it would be his fault. Millions of people would die. Before that, though, Jounouchi and Anzu would be burned alive, their screams forever haunting him as he was thrown back into the After Life, forever doomed to see Shadi, Mahado, and Mana's disappointed faces. Forever to know that he had been the one at fault for the end of the world and the end of his friends' lives.

Bakura's dice stopped and Atem gasped loudly. He could not believe it…how could he…

Bakura had rolled a five.

Atem grinned in victory. "You loose, Bakura. Free my friends and cease the flames in Jounouchi's room."

Bakura evilly grinned back. "Very well. I loose. However, you too shall loose. I forgot to mention this small detail: Both pieces used in the final duel are destroyed."

Atem gasped as Anzu's piece melted in flames, his face warping into that of sadness before forever melting away. He whirled around and yelled in defiance when Jounouchi's flames died away…and sprang to life within Anzu's room.

Bakura chortled. "You have about fifteen minutes until the flames consume her. Oh, and since you won and saved the world and all that good jazz, you must return to the After Life to wait until the next time I try to take over the world. You have perhaps an hour."

Atem sneered as he turned to face Bakura. "You snake…"

Bakura smirked. "See you in the next life time." He murmured before vanishing.

The former Pharaoh did not allow that to register, he merely turned and ran as fast as he could from the game shop and took off towards Anzu's home.

**X**

Anzu would have thought that she had paced a hole in the floor by now. She had no such luck by her next countless lap around her room. If she had only carved a hole, she could get out, find Atem, and knock some sense into him. How dare he keep her trapped in her own room! She wasn't a slave!

The air in the room seemed to crackle and she paused. She looked up. The hair on her arms began to rise as the energy in the room swelled. She felt a great pressure build in her chest…What was-

A sound like a thunder crash boomed in her room and she screamed out. A flash of white light shone in the room and when it cleared, she found herself trapped in a swirling circle of flames. She stood paralyzed, her eyes wide as she watched the vortex around her. It whipped her hair around her face and she was already sweating from the heat.

"Atem!" She screamed out, her voice drowned out by the twister around her.

**X**

Atem looked down at his watch and swore. Ten minutes left and he was only halfway there. He needed to hurry. Already he could feel himself fading away. He could feel Yuugi regaining control of his body. His time was winding down.

**X**

Anzu pulled her pale blue blanket tighter around her body. She was huddled at the head of her bed, wrapped in her blanket, and sweating. She wondered if she would die of heat stroke before the flames consumed her. She drew in a breath to scream out again, but instead of a cry for help, a racking cough shook through her body. She had inhaled the smoke. She covered her head with the blanket, praying it would keep some of the smoke form being inhaled anymore.

She needed to think of a way out and fast. Screaming did nothing and she was still trapped. Her eyes burned. It was getting harder to stay awake…the flames were closing in around her…

"Ah…Atem…"

**X**

He was almost there. He could see the corner of her house about a block away. He pushed himself faster. His body ached dully from the exertion. He could see a bright, flickering light the closer he drew to her home. It was the fire burning in her room, he realized.

His puzzle glowed brightly as he forced himself in the front door and barreled up the stairs. He was fleeting conflicted on the fact that her parents had left on business that morning. Should he be happy they were gone? Or should he have wished them there to save her sooner?

Outside her door, he paused and lifted his leg. Using all of his weight, he kicked against the door, the puzzle giving him added strength and power to open it. The door flew back and he leaped back from the wave of heat that blasted out and beat against him. He held out his hand and golden energy from the puzzle shot out and beat back the flames. The light of the puzzle soon conquered all of the light of the fire, even repairing the minimal damaged caused by it to her room.

He did not wait another moment before he rushed in and to her bed where he saw a small huddled form under a blanket. He pulled the blanket back and gazed with horror down at the still form of Anzu.

Tears welled behind his eyes as he crawled onto the bed with her. He gathered her into his arms and pushed the hair from her face.

"Anzu?" He whispered brokenly.

He had been too late…

He held her tightly and buried his face into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Anzu…"

Something both cold and warm grazed his shoulder. He lifted his head and turned to glance behind him. The spirits of Mana, Mahado, and Shadi stood behind him. Mana's hand gripped his shoulder lightly.

"_Your task is complete, my Pharaoh. It is time to return to the After Life."_ Mana whispered.

He shook his head. "No…this isn't right…Anzu's dead. I have to fix this."

Mana retracted her hand slowly and looked away from him. She shook her head sadly. _"She was meant to die in this life time."_

He looked back at her. "Bakura said something about life times, too. What does that mean?"

"_This is your destiny. Your spirit lives to protect the world from Bakura's. This girl's spirit is to help you with that. Both of your tasks are complete for this life. It is time to rest now until the next cycle."_ Shadi explained.

Atem snorted. "You want me to believe that Anzu and I are just supposed to be reincarnated throughout time to protect the world from evil?"

_"Every spirit has a destiny. This is yours."_ Mahado replied calmly.

Atem gazed down at Anzu's face. He noted that she was peaceful in her final sleep. He drew in a shakey breath. "My hour's up, isn't it?" He could feel Yuugi on the surface of retaking his body.

Mana nodded. _"It's time. Anzu's waiting for you on the other side."_

Atem closed his eyes. "She's waiting?"

She smiled. _"Yep! Now come on! It's rude to keep people waiting!"_

Atem pressed one last kiss onto Anzu's forehead before laying her back onto the bed. He moved off of the bed and turned to face his museum friends.

"Alright. Here goes."

And with that, Atem closed his eyes and left Yuugi's body. When he opened them again, he was in a world of bright white light. Mana, Mahado, and Shadi stood waiting for him and he walked towards them, a smile growing on his face. They slowly parted and beyond them, Anzu stood. Atem went to her and she smiled happily as he drew her into his arms.

He kissed her softly.

**X**

Yuugi placed the final white rose in position and stepped back. He smiled sadly as he looked upon the small shrine he and his friends had created. Upon the blue locker, he, Jounouchi, and Honda –with help from Miho and Ryou- had attached white roses and a picture of Atem and Anzu together. The roses swirled out from the picture that was placed in the center of locker 1132.

Jounouchi patted him on the back. "Looks good, Yuug."

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "It does."

The small group then turned and headed off to the viewing of their friend Anzu. They did not know for sure how she died. It was as if she had just…left the world. However, Yuugi knew that whatever had happened, wherever Anzu was, she was happy and was with Atem. Because sometimes, death is only the beginning.

* * *

><p>I'm going to do a Christmas oneshot soon. Maybe after Black Friday. I'm also going to start working on another multichapter called "The Demon Lover." It is NOT a demon or vampire fic. It's based on the short story "The Demon Lover." It's going to be Revlotuion.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


End file.
